Bound To Happen
by spikeyhairgood
Summary: Can Guy let Connie go because it's best for both of them? Songfic with the song 'Bound to Happen' by The Spill Canvas.


**Guy's P.O.V**

_I used to know you like the back of my hand  
Until today you held your place  
Now you're shifting like the sand  
Your chest would heave with pride if I were spoken of  
'Till tonight I never knew the difference between comfort and love._

No yelling and no throwing things. I guess we really have grown up, or maybe we're just too tired to keep doing this dance that has been going on for 8 years. You're picking at the table cloth looking disappointed and irritated at me. But all I can think about is our first kiss, the first time we held hands, the first time I heard you call me _your_ boyfriend. I feel like there's nothing to say to fix it, nothing that can help us, but there has to be something we can do right? We can go back in time, take back all the fights, all the things we've done to each other, and take all the bad things back so we're only left with the good memories. But time machines don't exist yet, and lately our relationship doesn't feel like it does either.

_Although you're sleeping right next to me  
Well, it feels like you are wide awake in a distant dream  
leading a life that is finally free  
of these endless nights and countless fights that turn us into  
who we hate to be._

'_I don't want to yell at you anymore. I don't want us to fight. I don't want you to look at me the way you do when we fight. I hate how we're having so many bad fights that I'm starting to forget the good times we had. You'd be happier without me. I know you would. I know who you'd be happy with… Charlie, you'd have to be so much happier with Charlie. I see you guys and my insides churn because I know he's a great best friend to you. I know he'll be good enough for you, and I know that you'd never be fully happy with me_.' God, I wish I could tell you that. Maybe I'll write it down in a note, and then just leave the apartment. Yeah Germaine, that's a great plan, just punch yourself in the face already.

_This is so difficult for the both of us  
I know we tried so hard, there's just no hope for us  
Well it's more than a shame that we lost to this game  
All my walking, talking, sleeping, breathing -  
nothing will ever be the same._

Before we really end this, I gotta ask, are we still gonna be friends? Will it take years to be friends again? Because I don't think I can live years without one of my best friends. Why can't relationships just work out? So many years, Cons. I don't want them to be wasted. They were worth something, weren't they Connie, _weren't they_? "_Just don't leave me, okay?_" Do you remember when you asked me that however many years ago? Can you just do that for me, the last thing for me? Just don't leave. When you wake up Connie, I'm definitely gonna tell you all this.

_I used to hold you like it's all that I had  
Now begins the falling out, we are like a passing fad  
Your mouth would crack a smile if I were spoken of  
'Till tonight you never thought  
you'd lose this epic battle with love_

I remember that day when your mom came outside and saw us playing in the snow, and she asked you who I was, and why I was always coming over, and you said, "_That's Guy. He's the boyfriend I was telling you about_." God, I remember that day so clearly because it made me feel like the luckiest sixth grader in the world. But now it's like we're Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake, or Jennifer and Brad. Losing to the fight; I never thought we'd lose to the fight Connie. I thought we'd get married, we got close enough to getting there, but there was always something stopping us. I wish I could hug you right now, but you'd probably wake up and push me away because you're so pissed at me.

_For what it's worth, I've always admired you  
I always thought that we could make it through  
Now look what time can do  
It took our masterpiece we built and broke it in two  
I always believed in you  
I always loved you_

Okay, so it's agreed, I'm letting you go Connie Moreau because you should get all that you want and more, and I'm just standing in your way. I love you. I'll tell you that when I wake you up, and I hope you'll forgive me for the hurt I've caused you. God, I love you Connie. Okay, Germaine, here it goes.

"Connie…" I mumbled and lightly touched your shoulder.

You rolled over, looking at me, not a look of anger but of confusion. Soon, you'll want to punch the hell out of me, and then after that feeling passes hopefully you'll want to hug me forever too.

- - - - -

_Song; Bound to Happen by The Spill Canvas._

_A/N: Readers, please tell me what you think of this. If people like it, maybe i'll make another one shot song fic. _


End file.
